Heads or Tails
by magnipisika16
Summary: It was a question of which of the two sides of the coin they were willing to accept. Heads, the personality they show and will continue to show. Tails, the personality they conceal but never for too long. - Corruptedshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Unfortunately, I have not much to say so I'm just going to proceed to the disclaimer!**

**One, this story contains an UNHOLY NUMBER of head cannons. Very few of the things I've written here are considered cannon, since the manga hasn't been continued and a great number of the published ones if not all are still untranslated yet. But, don't worry! I've consulted numerous sources, so hopefully, those that are cannon are actually accurate ^_^**

**Two, this story was inspired by the fanart that I am currently using as a cover. It is not mine, unfortunately, but rather from an absolutely AMAZING AND OUT-OF-THIS-WORLD artist by the name luoqin! You may find her here: **

**If you are reading this, Miss Luo, then let me just say that I love you and your art and God, why am I not you? TwT**

**Well, I guess that's pretty much it : Please do enjoy what I've got so far!**

_Then, if that's the case, let's just a flip a coin._

_...Heads?_

She woke to the sound of her Foongus, shaking her gently away from her slumber. Her large, unwilling eyes flutter open, and she finds the same ceiling she remembers from last night. Bland and white, like how she found it the night before. Her eyes moved towards the side where the clock was strategically-placed so it will be the second thing she sees, after relying on the white ceiling to remind her that she was indeed back to reality.

It read 6:30 a.m.—it was time to get up, but the room was still silent. Far too silent.

She knew that nothing in it has ever really changed, but somehow, all of it seemed unfamiliar.

..._Tails?_

Her bathroom door flew open and out came her old, fresh self. She felt renewed somehow, despite how it was the same routine always. Her feet almost pranced their way to her bed, where her uniform, just recently sent to her doorstep, laid waiting. She gathered it up to her skin lovingly, trying to feel all the possibility of a life filled with excitement and responsibility that every thread and fiber can provide her.

Today was the day, after all.

She slipped into the fabric, and it felt like a new layer of skin for her, but somehow, it seemed like it belonged to her all along.

_...Heads?_

The image of her in that set of clothing flashed before her as she tried to walk briefly in front of the mirror. She never really intended to see herself, afraid of what kind of image of her she will see and how foreign it will be from who she really deemed to be her true self, but that unfamiliar girl looking at her with a rueful smile through the translucent glass effortlessly pulled her back.

It was a big surprise that her old clothes still fitted her, despite how long it has been since she was allowed to wear it.

She examined herself a bit, from her long brown hair which she braided into two loops, her visor, down to her white-and-blue blouse and her yellow skirt-shorts, all the way to her blue sneakers. _Mediocre_, she thought to herself, and she found it good.

Maybe these familiar garments can garner a new image of her, enough to fool her future acquaintances and herself as well? She can only hope.

..._Tails?_

She arrived at the ceremonies just before they start with the opening remarks. With a small amount of unlikely luck, she found a good spot, somewhere near the stage. From there, she could already see the officials whom which she is ready to pay all the respect she can muster from her young self. Her eyes journeyed around for a few moments, trying to find that familiar set of long, green hair, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Perhaps, he was already in his designated place, getting ready? Her stomach did flips at the thought of what he may look like when he appeared.

She had waited for so long just for this moment to come. Finally, it was happening, and she was there to witness it all.

The day when her lord will finally be officially crowned as King of all.

..._Heads?_

The doors opened and in came a tall man in a simple suit, his slightly long and dark locks swaying subtly as he made his way to the table in front of them. His eyes seemed stern underneath those thin-rimmed glasses, but she had learned from her past years that assuming will always be her worst features.

She knew she had to give the teacher the benefit of the doubt.

His opening speech was really simple. Just a few welcoming remarks and then he immediately preceded with the recitation of the class rules. After he has done and has gotten their confirmation that they have understood, he began calling out their names.

It wasn't long before he came across hers, and the sound of it sent several different feelings across her spine, making her whole body shiver.

Even her own name sounded new to her ears.

_...Tails?_

She stayed behind as the others walked towards the other room to continue their celebration upon their new king's coronation. No one seemed to mind—as a matter of fact, no one seemed to notice her as she leaned against the wall, rehearsing for the umpteenth time what she was to say to him. That is, if he actually stops to even spend the time remembering who she was.

"Why are you all alone there, Mei?"

She jumped in shock, and immediately turned to find him looking at her with the gentlest pair of green eyes. He chuckled, and his laugh was low and warm, and all the more did it make her feel different.

"Ah, forgive me, I keep forgetting," he said, his smile not leaving his lips. "Your new name is now Whi-Two, yes?"

Her heart skipped another beat. He had called her by her new name.

She tried to give him a reply, but somehow, all she could do was stutter, and he did all the interpreting for her, which he didn't seem to mind. It was always like that between him and her. He was there always to understand.

"Well, how does it feel like to be part of Team Plasma?"

Again, she couldn't spill a word to him, but somehow, she got her message across for some strange process.

"That's good to hear," he whispered with a smile as he led her to the other room.

Indeed, he understood that though everything seemed new, it all felt familiar.

…_Heads?_

When she first entered that school on the request of her mother, she had one goal in mind: to be as invisible as possible.

Obviously, for someone with a past like her, any form of connection that will to the unearthing of who she was is unacceptable, or at least that was what her mother had told her. Now that she found herself standing together with a fellow student, being offered alongside him this thing they called a "pokedex", she wondered if she still had chances to at least be transparent.

Somehow, the fascinated looks she's gotten from others gave her the feeling that her chances were going downhill from here. And it doesn't help that she feels like she has no escape anymore to re-restart her life now that this so-called "opportunity"—as what they all told her—is now nestled in her weary hands.

The burden felt unfamiliar when it shouldn't have. She knew this wasn't the first.

With a smile and a small thank you, she began walking away to provide herself space from others, examining the small gadget she was given with hesitant eyes. She wondered what she was to do with it, but if the boy who also got the same thing insists that it is a big help, then who she was to refuse?

She looked behind her, having that weird gut-feeling that someone was watching her, and sure enough, the same boy from before was now looking at her, a friendly smile in his face.

It felt strange.

It felt unfamiliar.

But she knew that she's seen that face before.

…_Tails?_

When she first agreed to enter Team Plasma, it was because of her immense love for her dear lord N, and she only had one goal in mind: to offer him her immense loyalty until the day that she died.

Now that her hand held that chip and her legs were running for dear life, she wondered if this was still part of the package.

She shook her head and replaced her confused countenance with a determined look. Of course, it was. Anything for her beloved lord N.

"Whi-Two, let's go!" a comrade cries from behind her. She tries her best to turn, hoping that the reluctance in her being can be replaced by raw courage. She tried to remove her fear-stricken eyes away from their burning building, and with a large amount of effort, she did, but only to catch a glimpse of an image standing in front of the burning rubble.

Somehow, the blurred of the long, green hair made her turn the opposite side, towards the scorching building. Her comrades screamed from behind her, but neither their screeches nor their warnings could stop her.

Her lord needed her, and she must come to his need.

Conversely, the image begin to change. The long and majestic figure slowly morphed into another, and as she was but a few feet away, she saw the falseness of her assumptions.

For in front of her was not her beloved leader, nor any comrade for that matter.

In the face of the blazing milieu stood the figure of a foe, his eyes intense as they journeyed around the falling debris and burned rubble, possibly seeking something important.

Something she possibly owns.

Her feet froze halfway, and thankfully, the figure did not see her as she tried to recollect her cool and inconspicuously turned to where her comrades waited for her.

The figure did not see her, she was certain, but she had seen him and the way his eyes glared as dangerously as the fire behind him. He could be no more than a few months younger than her, perhaps even older, but something in the way his figure alone sent chills down her spine made her aware of a possible hazardous foe.

She vowed never to forget that face.

_So, what will it be?_

**-FIN-**

**Did you like it? I wish you could tell me so I'd know if I should continue with a second chapter, where I feature Rakutsu (Lack-Two) next~! Please tell me what you think! I love it when people review ^_^**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is, the second chapter for Heads or Tails :D To be honest, though, I had trouble thinking of an approach for Lack-Two since I can't do the same thing I did for Whi-Two, considering that, unlike her, Lack-Two is not struggling with a beautiful past and lonesome present (or is he?). So, I decided on something a little weird. Hope you guys enjoy it though :D**

**-m16-**

Her frown felt unmistakably hesitant to his gentle gesture, so he made sure to smile more until she did as well.

_Well, if that's the case, then I'll just flip a coin._

_Heads, I win._

"There you are, Whi-Two," he cheerfully greeted, politely breaking away from the barricade of girls that stood at his wake. He waved enthusiastically at her, pretending to ignore yet another weirded-out look from the girl.

He skidded to a stop after realizing who she was with.

"Well, hello there," he greeted again. "Your name's Hugh, right?"

The other boy snorted, providing a good two minutes of sneer directed at him before looking away, obviously suppressing the urge to start another fight. The girl just bit her lip and looked down, looking a bit embarrassed at his presence.

Lack-Two's smile was still firm on his face.

"Am I... interrupting something between you two?"

That's when he got a reaction from Whi-Two.

"N-no, we're just..." she stuttered. "I'm just... I'm..."

"She's asking me to be her partner for that stupid project we have," Hugh answered for her, still looking away.

Lack-Two's face looked hurt. All the more did Whi-two struggle to explain.

"I-it's not like that!" she yelped, blushing. "It was Sir Cheren! He suggested that I go ask Hugh since he didn't seem to have a partner himself. I swear! I just want this project done!"

"For the last time, woman, I do not want to partner up with you, or anyone for that matter," Hugh yelled crossly. "I can do this project by myself!"

"But, Hugh... There's no one else for me to partner with..." Whi-Two softly pleaded, obviously, so that Lack-Two wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately, he did.

"I'll partner up with you, Whi-Two!" he announced loudly for everyone in the room to hear. All the ladies who were clamoring for his attention grew silent, and every pair of eyes fell on Whi-Two, much to the girl's fear.

Her eyes shifted forward, as if trying to explain herself with her scared eyes. Lack-Two just stood there, his smile back on his face, his hand held out for her to grab. But even with that gesture, Whi-Two was still able to ignore him, and resorted to running away, like she always did when the rest of the world's attention was on her, and only her.

Lack-Two cheerfully ran after her.

"Wait for me!" he called, leaving Hugh to watch him with contempt.

"You're pathetic," he mumbled after him, and to his surprise, Lack-Two turned momentarily at him, the same stupid smile plastered in his face, before carrying on with chasing after Whi-Two.

He walked around the almost empty hallway, and quickly found Whi-Two mumbling to herself somewhere in an empty space between the lockers.

"...Why can't I just stay invisible?" she whispered, as if addressing her words to that small locket in her hand.

"There you are, Whi-Two!" he called out again. She yelped, and immediately hid the locket away from view.

"L-Lack-Two!" she cried, standing up. "W-Why'd you follow me?!"

"Well, you never answered my question," he said. "And besides, I'll never let a lady go off on her own! That's just unlikely for a gentleman!"

The girl blinked cluelessly before looking away. "Honestly..."

"So, what do you got there?" he asked, pointing to her bag where she hid the locket. All her colors drained, and he laughed.

"I see," he said. "A little secret? Okay, I'll pretend I didn't see that!"

She looked at him doubtfully.

"But in exchange, you'll be my partner, is that alright?" He held out his hand. At first, she looked at it hesitantly, but soon, as if she had no choice but to comply, she reached out and touched his hand, hoping that he was only asking for a handshake. But, instead, he pulled her and wrapped her arms around her with a small chuckle. She tried to break away, but he held her tight enough to deprive her of escape. She had no choice but to wait until he let her go.

This was Lack-Two, after all, and she should know better.

_Tails, you lose._

"There you are, Whi-Two!" He broke away from his efforts in trying to take in all the supposed "useful" information his "potential suspects" were throwing at him to call her attention. He had been waiting for her all day.

Quickly, he proceeded to what he always did: try and get close to her as much as possible.

Of all the potential suspects he had, Whi-Two ranked as most suspicious. He had been eyeing her for quite some time now, and although he hadn't gotten anything substantial, she was the only one who tried to keep a certain amount of distance from everyone, and that in itself he took as a form of resistance.

He only walked a few steps when he realized that she wasn't alone.

"Well, hello there." He recited in his head all the information he's known about him until he finally reached a name. "Your name's Hugh, right?"

The other boy snorted, providing a good two minutes of sneer directed at him before looking away, obviously suppressing the urge to start another fight, not that he's let himself get in it. He had more important things to do than get into another petty fight with this guy who obviously had issues.

He returned his attention to Whi-Two.

"Am I... interrupting something between you two?"

She glowed. As expected.

"N-no, we're just..." she stuttered. "I'm just... I'm..."

"She's asking me to be her partner for that stupid project we have."

Project? Partner? Several possibilities ran through Lack-Two's mind, most of them leaning towards his favor.

"I-it's not like that! It was Sir Cheren! He suggested that I go ask Hugh since he didn't seem to have a partner himself. I swear! I just want this project done!"

"For the last time, woman, I do not want to partner up with you, or anyone for that matter! I can do this project by myself!"

"But, Hugh... There's no one else for me to partner with..."

Bingo.

He didn't even need to exert any extra effort. Chances came too easily.

Now to get her some place where they could be alone.

"I'll partner up with you, Whi-Two!"

He had observed from before that Whi-Two hated attention, and, as expected, when everyone landed their eyes on her, she began running away.

Unhesitatingly, he ran after her.

"Wait for me!"

"You're pathetic," Hugh mumbled behind her. Normally, he'd ignore that kind of comment, but he had to admit that this guy was beginning to get to him. He turned and gave him one last look.

_Well, fuck you, too._

And then, he left.

It wasn't that hard to find his way to her; there were not much places for her to hide.

"...Why can't I just stay invisible?" He heard her whisper to a small object in her hand. He took the image of that object quickly, and immediately concluded that it was a small locket.

A clue, perhaps?

He needed more information.

"There you are, Whi-Two!" She seemed startled by his presence, and instantly hid the locket supposedly away from his sight. In her bag, which she seem to always be carrying around, despite having her own locker.

Lack-Two inwardly smiled.

_Checkmate._

"L-Lack-Two! W-Why'd you follow me?!"

_Why else would you think?_

"Well, you never answered my question," he said. "And besides, I'll never let a lady go off on her own! That's just unlikely for a gentleman!"

She only looked at him cluelessly. "Honestly..."

_Honestly indeed, dear Whi-Two. _

"So, what do you got there?" He deliberately revealed what he saw, but not what he knew. She reacted in accordance to what he's expected her to react, and it only verified what he already knew.

"I see," he said. "A little secret? Okay, I'll pretend I didn't see that!"

Of course, he wasn't going to get further evidences that easily. He already knew that.

"But in exchange, you'll be my partner, is that alright?" He was reading her like an open book and manipulating her to play into his trap. Hesitatingly, she grabbed hold of his hand, as if to seal the deal, and he pulled her close, masking his small, deceitful act of putting his hand in her open bag—silly girl—and quickly grabbing the locket with an embrace. Whi-Two obviously noticed nothing, too busy being bewildered.

The secret agent smiled.

He was Lack-Two, after all, and Whi-Two should know better.

-FIN-

**With all honesty, I have so many fantasies of how Lack-Two will find out Whi-Two's secret, and one of them would be him seducing Whi-Two into taking him to her room, but yeah ;w; I can settle for this theory in the meantime :D**


End file.
